Botany Bay Station
Botany Bay Station, aka 'Botany Station' was a large orbital colony above the deep space world of Botany Bay. The station had mysterious origins, having not been previously known prior to the destruction of the ground colony of Botany Bay by the Har'ken in September of 2510. The colony was home to the Botany Bay colonists for over a standard year, until its destruction by the Har'ken at the Second Battle of Botany Bay. An overview of the stations facilities can be found in the Cortex Update of September 2510: CORTEX ENTRY UPDATE: Botany Bay Colony SETTLEMENT & COLONY INFORMATION: Recent Events in the Botany Bay system have dramatically changed the Settlement. The incident on the 4th of September 2510 utterly destroyed the colony, forcing the evacuation of all colonists from the planetary surface. However, a previously unknown station has appeared above Botany Bay’s planetary surface in a high, stable orbit. Located at the L-7 point, Botany Bay Station has taken in all of the survivors of the event. The station is massive in scale, easily housing all colonists. Unconfirmed reports state that the station seemed abandoned upon the refugee’s shuttle arrival, yet it was almost completely furnished, even housing familiar locations from the colony, such as the Sol Cantina. Several survivors claim it was as if the station ‘appeared’ to provide a new home for them. Obviously such reports by shell shocked survivors can be by and large discounted. This aside, the origins of the station are still a complete mystery. A thorough search of historical records show no such station in the system, and trade captains who frequent the location deny any knowledge of such a large construct in the area. The current station is divided into four color coded sectors, Blue, Green, Red and Amber. Each Sector has three habitat levels and a fourth ‘common’ level in the docking bay. Each sector has its own focus and level of lawfulness as will be discussed below. Blue Sector is home to most of the ‘government’ and administrative functions that cannot be found elsewhere in the station. Station Security and the amply equipped Medical Bay occupy level one, along with the newly relocated Sol Cantina. Level two is occupied by Telecommunications and Research Facilities, including the local ITN and Comstar offices. As with all sectors, Level Three houses Residential cabins. Blue sector is the most heavily patrolled sector of the station and is home to the senior crew members and other dignitaries. Green Sector lies across the Great Bay from Blue and shares many of its attributes. Green Sector is home to many shops and traders, including the famed Farmer’s Market on Level One. Green Sector Also hosts the colony’s ample Public Baths and Spa, as well as several Hydroponics Bays. One of two Hotels can be found on Green Sector’s Second Level; the Dominion Hotel provides a safe, worry free rest stop for travellers. Green Sector is also heavily patrolled by station security. Amber Sector is the Station’s industrial and ‘Blue Collar’ heart. Many shops, repair bays and facilities can be found here including droid and robot repair shops, New Nippon’s Refinery, and the famed Monkey’s Wrench starship repair outfit. Amber also is home to the station’s Arena. Though tame by most Outer Rim standards, Amber does not share the heavy patrols of Blue and Green sectors. Red Sector is by far the least lawful part of the station. Cognizant of their place in the Rim, the Colony’s authorities wield a ‘hands off’ policy for much of the businesses in this sector. This brings a healthy trade and revenue into the colony’s coffers, and harkens back to its roots as a pirate and smuggler enclave early in its history. The various ‘parties’ that make Red Sector their home are expected to police themselves and keep their activates from spilling over into the rest of the station, or risk the ire of the station’s authorities. Even with this rather free hand, the station still wields considerable influence over the Red Sector, as there are limits to what the administration is willing to turn a blind eye to. Snapshot 003 (17).png|Shekmet looks over the station's great central bay from one of the upper decks of the station. Station Exterior bow shot w wormhole.png|Exterior shot showing the proxmity of the wormhole to the station. Usagi on bridge watch.png|Crewmember Usagi on bridge watch aboard the station. Category:The Colony Category:History & Events Category:Ships & Stations